H Type Moves
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Lyra can't wait to fight the champion tomorrow! Meanwhile, Feraligatr wants to use his self-learned moves on his maaster. Also, poke nicknames and pokemon sleep very deeply.


H- type Pokemon

**A/N : This type is weak against ghost, dark and Psychic types :p**

New Bark Town, a small town with a small population where the wind blows and it's peaceful. It was the home of a outgoing young girl, who was Lyra. She decided to stay

home before facing the Elite Four and the Champion, Lance. It was 9 at night and the 6 of her pokemon ( male Feraligatr, female Vulpix, male Lugia, male Graveler, male

Ampharos, and male Pidgeot) were on the floor relaxing. "Oh man, tomorrow is SUCH a big day! We're gonna fight the strongest people ever, let's do our best, guys!" Her

pokemon confidently nodded as she untied her hair and put on her nightie. Feraligatr (which she gave the nickname Touhofile) simply looked at his energetic master. She was

swaying back and forth looking in the mirror, revealing her panties due to her short dress. Feraligatr blushed as he tried not to look at his master that way, but he just

couldn't. He tried thinking of other things so he could stop looking. Things like how he wanted to use moves his master never taught him, the type of moves NO pokemon

could learn from their master, H-type moves. "Touhoufile, harder, harder, ahhh!"moaned Lyra in his mind as he used the multi move "thrust", which was super effective. His

face got redder and drool came down his mouth as his thoughts got dirtier and dirtier and- RRRRRIIINNGGG! Lyra's Pokegear started ringing, scaring the living crap out of

Tohoufile. She skipped over to grab it. " Hello? Oh, Ethan! What, you fought the Elite Four AND the Champion? Ohh, please tell me how! ...Really, alright, now I KNOW I can

do it!" She hung up and was jumping for joy around the room. "Yay yay yay!" In her extreme excitement, she ran up and hugged Feraligatr. His eyes widened as her soft,

warm body was pressed against his cold, hard skin. He felt himself getting excited. " F- Feraligatr!" He cried out before he lost control of himself. " Hee hee, sorry about that,

Tohoufile! Anyways, I need to get some sleep, good night, everyone!" She turned off the lights and plopped into bed, while most of her pokemon were asleep anyway. 2 hours

later, Feraligatr was still up. Lyra and the others were asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his master. He looked to see if she was still sleep, and she was. Slowly, he got

up and tiptoed to her. She was snoring silently, sleeping in a wild position. Her right knee was up and drool was coming down her mouth. Her panties clearly could be seen,

which Feraligatr was staring at. His heart starting pounding and his face getting flushed. His master in such a postition, he couldn't resist! He put his hand on her leg and

started to slowly rub it. She had real soft skin, like cotton. His sharp claws which he tried to avoid touching her with, he didn't want to hurt her. His hand got higher and higher

until he reached her underwear. His hand stopped and he gulped. He knew doing this is wrong and could risk being hated by his poke friends and master if caught, but he still

decided to go on anyway. With his claw, he slowly, very slowly, stroke her panties in a circular motion. She started whimpering and shaking a little from the pointy touch. He

then started stroking the middle spot which was getting a bit moist from her wetness. "'Huuu..." She whined as she put her knees together. Feraligatr spread her legs right

back open and continued stroking. He slid her panties soaked with juices off and put his hand on the moist area. She jerked from the cold touch. "Uwah...?" (" Feraligatr!") He

thought with worry and slid right back into his spot and shut his eyes. He then slowly opened them, which only shot right back up. "Touhoufile, harder, harder, ahhh!" She was

rubbing her special spot real hard as she imagined having a "battle" with her water type pokemon. "Feraligatr?" Feraligatr cried out in shock. It's like his wish of playing with

his master is finally coming true! Did he have a secret move called "Wish?" He also wondered how none of the pokemon didn't wake up from this. "Ohh, I'm about to

CUUUUMMMM." Lyra realesed cum all over her hands and her sheets. She was breathing from the huge amount of pleasure she was feeling. She didn't even notice the

pokemon she was masterbuating was right there until she felt something huge go into her. "Hiiiiii...!" A huge blue hand was put over her mouth to muffle her scream. She

could see it was her Tohoufile (Feraligatr's nickname). The water type pounded deep into her, enjoying every seond of it. "Mmmm... hmmm..." Lyra was mumbling sounds of

pure sensation. Feraligatr let go of his hand and did a "shh" motion. "ahh... I'll be quiet, though this feels so good... do it harder. Feraligatr nodded and dug deeper and

deeper into her, her moans increasing. "F-Feraligatr, Feraligatr..." The pokemon was groaning from the pure please of having sex with his master. His cries grew a bit louder.

"Tohoufile, are you gonna cum? Use "Hydro Pump" on me, it's SUPER EFFECTIVE, nyaahahhaha!" "Feraligatr!" Feraligatr used "hydro pump" inside of her, making her groan

loudly in pleasure. "Haaaah... super effective." Feraligatr was about to get up, only to be leg locked by Lyra. "Who said you were DONE? Our "pokemon battle" isn't over yet!"

Lyra spread open her anus. "Tohoufile, use lick." Feraligatr nodded and started licking her anus all over, doing a circular motion in the hole. "Ohh... that feels so good. I want

you to put your pokedick in here next." Feraligatr pushed his member all the way inside, making Lyra shriek in joy. "This feels so good!" Feraligatr thrusted harder and harder

into his master, making her moan each time. "Feraligatr!" He cried and shot his "hydro pump" into her again. She fell down on the bed, panting hard. "T-that felt amazing.

Sorry for not being quiet. I think that's enough for me. Thanks Tohoufile." Ferraligatr patted head and crawled right back over to his sleeping spot, finally being able to sleep

since his dream came true, while his master's dream will come true tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Just a short story I felt like typing. Maybe I should type more Pokemon stories. Whatever. Anyways, maybe I'll write a Christmas- themed comedy. Don't know, so incase I don't, Merry Christmas and I hope your Christmaas wishes CUM true! Oh hoh hoh hoh! <strong>


End file.
